


I've never seen someone this stubborn

by SmallPotatoCat



Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, I just don't know what to add, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPotatoCat/pseuds/SmallPotatoCat
Summary: Jaemin never went ice-skating.So Donghyuk decided to teach him.But Jaemin was incredibly stubborn.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 Days Of Wonder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047661
Kudos: 18





	I've never seen someone this stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :D
> 
> This is day 5, and today's prompt is Ice-skating!
> 
> There's a lot of sentences I'm not sure about, like i don't really know if they are correct, so please excuse me if your eyes burn while reading ;;  
> But I still hope you'll like it!

"What do you mean, never?"

Jaemin rolled his eyes as he put his headphones back on his ears. 

"Never as in never. Like not a single time."

Donghyuk blinked twice, then turned to Mark, "Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"Jaemin never went ice skating! Never ever in his whole life!"

Mark shrugged, "Neither did I."

"What do you mean you're Canadian and you never went ice-skating?!" 

"Dude that's racist."

"For real, you don't know what you're missing!" He turned back to Jaemin, who was obviously not listening, and pulled his headphones off, "I said, you don't know what you're missing!" 

"I don't care, Donghyuk." Jaemin sighed,waving his hand in an attempt to push Donghyuk away. "I've never been really interested in ice-skating. Like, you know, I've never been really interested in falling on ice and freezing to death while breaking my arm."

"I don't care that you don't care, I'll take you ice-skating. Whether you want it or not."

So the next day, before the clock hit ten in the morning, they were at the skating rink. 

Jaemin was already complaining about how he was cold, how he would fall and break his bones, and how he was hungry, even though he ate less than one hour ago.

On the other hand, Mark seemed really excited to be here. He was the first one to go on the ice—as well as the first one to fall. 

"Jaemin, Mark, take my hand, I'll guide you." Donghyuk said, extending both of his hands.

Jaemin frowned, but he still gripped Donghyuk's hand, not really willing to fall. 

But he didn't do any other efforts to actually learn how to skate, while Mark was already skating ahead, alone. Well he wasn't really stable and almost tripped on nothing, but he was actually able to go by himself, without having Donghyuk to hold him.

"Come on, Jaemin, stop being so stubborn!" Donghyuk whined. "Plus, you're acting like you don't care, but you're actually doing it right. I'm pretty sure if i let you go you'll be able to go by yourself."

"Don't you dare." Jaemin warned, but Donghyuk was already moving behind him. "Lee Donghyuk i swear if you push me–" 

Jaemin never had the chance to finish his sentence, because Donghyuk indeed pushed him, sending him away. 

As Donghyuk thought, Jaemin was perfectly able to skate on his own. However, he didn't know how to stop, nor how to turn, and he could not avoid the boy who crossed his path, so he just rushed into him, and they both fell. 

"Oh my god, Jaemin, I'm sorry!" Donghyuk laughed as he quickly came to them. He was absolutely not sorry. Not for Jaemin, at least.

Jaemin got up quickly—as quickly as someone who was slipping on ice with ice-skates he didn't know how to use—, swearing under his breath.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, sure." Donghyuk giggled as he helped the other boy getting up. "Sorry, that was my fault."

"Oh, that's nothing!" He laughed too. "We all learned!" 

"Yeah except this one doesn't want to. Where's Mark, by the way?" Donghyuk asked. 

"There, he's trying to come but he has fallen again." Jaemin said pointing somewhere in the ice, where Mark was indeed trying to get up. 

"Okay, don't move, I'll get him."

Donghyuk left Jaemin, sliding to Mark. He made sure he was okay then put him back on his feet, and went back to Jaemin. 

By the time they came back, Jaemin was gripping the—still unknown—boy, looking at the ice as if he feared it would eat him. 

"Thanks for keeping my friend, and sorry again." Donghyuk said, grabbing Jaemin's waist. 

"No problem! Do you need help, though? I mean, you seem to struggle a bit teaching both of your friends how to skate."

"I think that would be easier, yeah." Jaemin immediately said, and Donghyuk was so surprised he almost fell. 

"You're sure it doesn't bother you?" Donghyuk still asked, lifting an eyebrow at Jaemin. 

"Of course! I'm Jeno, by the way." The boy added, shaking Donghyuk's hand. 

"I'm Donghyuk. And they are Mark and Jaemin. And I guess I'll let you Jaemin, uh?" He snorted, lightly hitting Jaemin's back, "He doesn't listen to me, so I hope you can get something out of him."

Jeno nodded, and Donghyuk and Mark skated away. 

Jeno smirked at Jaemin, "What does he mean, you don't listen to him?" 

"Well I kinda absolutely didn't want to come so i wasn't really in the mood to do any effort of learning." Jaemin shrugged.

Jeno didn't answer ; he just took Jaemin's hand and slided backwards, dragging Jaemin with him. 

"Wait, hold on, you're going too fast."

Jeno laughed. And accelerated. 

"Jeno, stop, I'm going to fall!" 

"Then move your legs, that's how you're supposed to do it!" 

"I can't! I can't, I can't, stop, wait, I don't know how to do it!" 

Jeno was still laughing, "Just as if you were walking. I swear it's that easy." 

So Jaemin did as told, shyly at first, he wasn't really confident in lifting one of his legs when he had already almost no balance, but he actually gained confidence as he noticed how easy it was. 

"See? Easy." Jeno said, and Jaemin smiled. "I'm pretty sure I can let you go–" 

"Wait, no, don't!" Jaemin panicked, gripping Jeno's shoulders even more tightly. "Please don't leave me, I know I'll just eat the wall or something." 

"You won't, look." Jeno moved behind him, putting his hands on his waist. "Just put your toes together and your heels far from each other, and you'll stop."

"You're sure?" 

"Hey, I'm the one teaching you! I'll catch you if you fall, don't worry. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise. Now go!" 

And Jeno let Jaemin go, still standing behind him, just in case. 

But Jaemin did everything fine, even he was surprised. 

He even managed to skate to Donghyuk and Mark by himself.

"Well, looks like all I needed was the help of a pretty boy, uh." Donghyuk mocked, and he swore he saw Jaemin blushing.

"Shut up, what if he hears you?" Jaemin said as he looked behind him. Jeno wasn't close enough to hear them yet.

"What, I just said he was pretty."

"Who's pretty?" Jeno suddenly asked, and Jaemin almost stumbled on his own feet. 

"You, you are pretty." Mark said. "Well, according to Donghyuk, I would rather say handsome, but that's kinda the same."

"Oh, okay, wow, I wasn't expecting that." Jeno shyly giggled.

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Donghyuk whined. "It's almost lunch time." 

"Jeno, you wanna eat with us?" Jaemin instantly asked, and Mark elbowed him, as if to say "dude you're getting obvious".

"Sorry I can't, I already have plans. But hey, give me your number, we can still meet later. Like, if you need someone to teach you how to skate." Jeno chuckled, sending a wink to Jaemin.

Jaemin blushed, and happily obliged, as Mark and Donghyuk bursted into laughter behind him. 

And when Jeno was out of sight and unable to hear them, Mark pinched Jaemin's waist, teasing, "I know a boy who has a crush on another boy." 

Jaemin pushed him away, "I don't have a crush on anybody, that's dumb. I know him for like one hour."

"Yeah, but still, you kinda like him, and you look like you really want to see him again."

And Jaemin couldn't do anything except blushing a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> I went ice-skating once and I sprained both my wrist, I never went again, I had to watch a YouTube tutorial to write this drabble–


End file.
